The Love Of Spirit
by Timelord Of Narnia
Summary: Adrian is super surprised when he meets another spirit user. Why? She's human. He teaches her to dream walk, and they start to get to know each other... Adrian/O.C
1. I saw you in my yoghurt

**CHAPTER 1 **

There he was, across the mall hallway, leaning against a Bras'n'Things display window. He was looking around and smoking a clove cigarette. I crossed the mall towards him; he didn't see me. When I got there, I stood next to him, and he still didn't see me.

"Adrian Ivashkov." He turned. Ah, _now_ he saw me. As he ran his eyes up and down my body his expression turned from startled to sly.

"And how can I help you?" he asked seductively.

"I wanted to talk to you. It was a long trip from England, but I knew where you were, so that made it easier."

"You-wait. From _England_?"

"I'm a spirit user, too." At this, he looked even more startled.

"But-but you're human!" Considering that Adrian Ivashkov was never ever caught off guard, I thought I'd done pretty well.

"I'm shadowkissed." He could see auras; no doubt mine was very dark and sinister.

"I knew _that_," he said impatiently.

"I know you knew. My family was in a plane crash. My parents and my brother and I died. My godfather was dying, but he took my place and in doing so transferred his powers to me."

"Okay," he said cautiously, "but that still doesn't explain how you knew all that stuff about me." I shrugged.

"You dreamwalk, Lissa heals… I know shit."

"Wow. Impressive, Little Human."

"Don't call me that." I was smiling up at him sweetly but there was danger in my voice. He noticed this.

"Why not?" he taunted.

"Aren't moroi a bit, em…" I looked up, as if contemplating something, then returned my gaze to him. "…fragile?"

That shut him up. His expression changed again: it was like a deck of emotional flashcards hiding behind the façade of his face.

"You do know your shit, Lit-"

My warning glare cut him off, and he abruptly changed the subject.

"Do you want to… go somewhere and… do something?" He asked coyly. I was still smiling at him sweetly.

"I don't appreciate your use of double meanings," he chuckled at this. "But sure. Let's teach each other some spirit."

When we got to his hotel, he ushered me into the door and promptly offered me a cocktail from the minibar fridge. I refused. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. I sat down on the bed and we stared at each other for a minute.

"So… spiritiness," I said, which made us both laugh despite the awkward moment before. Even though I could tell he was drunk, it was kind of normal for him, so we both ignored it.

"I still don't know your name."

"Yes you do," I told him, which made him laugh. "Think." He contemplated my words for a second and then turned back to me and smirked. "Amelia River." I wasn't fooled; I'd felt him probe my mind.

"Well done, sweetie. A plus for cheating!" I flashed him a grin and he grinned back.

"Wait. Can I try something?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer, I slipped some sleeping pills into his cocktail as he brought it up to his lips. His eyes went wide as he realized what I had done, but I'd made the dose so big that he was unconscious before he could protest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sleeping figure in front of me. I found myself in a kitchen, surrounded by spatulas and bread knives. Adrian was eating something. Then the image sort of went blurry and I was back in reality, apparently a few hours later. "Dammit!" I growled. I shook Adrian.

"Wake up. Adrian, wake up." He sleepily opened his eyes and muttered something at me. Then he noticed that I was there and yelped, apparently not remembering the events that had happened before he fell asleep. He trembled a bit, then calmed down and laughed at himself.

"Did you dream about a kitchen?" I asked anxiously.

"I saw you in my yoghurt," he said weakly. "It was unsettling." At this I giggled, slightly satisfied that I had made some progress.

"I was trying to dreamwalk."

"I realize," he replied dryly. I just laughed at him.

"You try now ," I told him. "I've never actually had someone else dreamwalk in my dreams." Quickly, I took the sleeping pills out of my pocket. Before I swallowed them, I turned to Adrian. "I trust you, though barely." We both smiled at this. And then I slipped into a dream.


	2. I need a drink

**CHAPTER 2 **

I was on a smooth white beach, in a turquoise bikini and ripped denim shorts that complimented my frizzy, curly orange hair. Adrian was walking towards me. When he saw me, he stopped. "Whoa, baby. Turn the sexy down," he laughed. I glared at him distastefully until he awkwardly stopped laughing and became really uncomfortable. This put an evil grin on my face. Then I looked around at the beautiful surroundings, mad that I couldn't do that.

"Fucking hell, how do you do it?"

"C'mon, Amy. You should know this," he smirked.

"I do, I just can't do it." He looked puzzled, so I elaborated. "It's like I'm paraplegic or some shit. I know how to walk, I just _can't_."

"Calm down, calm down." Grumbling something about needing a drink, I sat down on the sand. He clicked his fingers and a glass of Shiraz appeared in me hands. "Okay, now you're just being mean."

"No, I'm not. Once you can dreamwalk, you can do stuff like that. Or that," another glass appeared in my other hand. "Or even… that."

"Adrian." I was fighting to not scream at him. "There's a bottle of gin. In my _cleavage._"

"I know that," he smirked. "I put it there."

"If you're trying to flirt, you just fucked up," I informed him. I pulled the bottle out of my bikini and threw it into the water, then smashed the glasses together. I knew that if you died in a dream walking dream, you woke up. I took a very large shard of glass and drove it into my chest, with Adrian protesting frantically.

When I woke up, it was turning light, which meant that most moroi would be going to bed around now. Including Adrian. Time for payback; but I needed to practise first. I knew of two other vampires who not only knew about dream walks, but they knew Adrian and they knew what he did. Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway.

Conjuring up an image of Lissa's church attic hideout and a hell of a lot of concentration, I closed my eyes and found myself in the setting I had imagined, with Lissa staring at me in utter bewilderment. She knew that only spirit users could dreamwalk, and only moroi could use spirit. I wasn't moroi, which probably completely caught her off guard.

"Ah! Hello, Lissa. I'm visiting you because you're a spirit user, too. Yes, I know. I'm human. It's a long story, but in a few words: I'm shadowkissed, my moroi godfather brought me back, he transferred his powers to me, etcetera, etcetera." I didn't think her eyes or mouth could open any wider, but they did when I went on my next rambling. "And hello to Rose, too. I know you're in there." I tapped my temple with my fingers. "You got pulled in by her surprise, didn't you?"

"What the fuck?" Lissa almost never swore. I knew that. So I must have really surprised her. I mean _really._ Then things started going blurry.

"Shit. Sorry I surprised you so much. Rose, you better get back to sleep because I'm coming to you next. By-"my farewell got cut off by me coming back to reality. I looked outside and I knew that it was around noon. That was midnight for the vampire world, so I gathered some more concentration and focused on Rose's little cabin by the lake on the grounds of Vladimir's Academy.

Closing my eyes once more I felt someone touch my arm. Rose. "How did you do that? I mean, how did you know that I was in Lissa's mind?"

"I don't mean to brag. Actually, sometimes, it's the shittest gift in the world. I know everything."

Looking at me sceptically, she edged her way to the bed and then realized that there was no mattress on it, as always. I focused really hard on a plush blue mattress and clicked my fingers. It didn't work. I tried again, but I was losing concentration.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up" I growled. I drew all of my focus to one point, just behind me eyes. Then I sent all of my power zinging down my arm as I snapped my fingers again. This time, a bright blue and white striped futon appeared on the wire frame. It had drained me; I stumbled over to my creation and collapsed.

"Are you okay?" she sounded worried, even though she didn't know me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "just a little tired." She sat down on the bed next to me, and after a pause, put her hand on my arm.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"For what? I didn't do anything besides nearly knock myself out."

"For bringing me back here. I know you probably knew this, but this little cabin doesn't exist in reality. It got blown up by strigoi."

"I thought you'd like it. Oh shit, not again! Bye Rose. I'll visit you again, kay?" The setting had gone blurry once more, and a few seconds later, I found myself in reality.


End file.
